


A Feeling In The Vowels

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bars and Pubs, Destiel - Freeform, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sexy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not at all jealous of Cas' new look, especially the sexy leather jacket and tight pants. He is so very not. Except that his brother keeps finding hints that, just maybe, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).



> In gratitude for probably the ultimate LOL fic, A Room Of One's Own. Do not read that with anything breakable nearby, trust me!

Sam Winchester prided himself on being observant, a useful skill both in his profession and in having a big brother like Dean Winchester who was prone to starting the occasional prank war. So it took him very little time to cotton on to just what was happening between his big brother and a certain scruffy trench-coated angel.

The whole thing had started with one of Dean's off-the-cuff remarks that the trench-coat stuck out like a sore thumb in many of the places they frequented, and it had been agreed that since the Winchesters were to style what the average politician was to honesty, Charlie would be the best person to take the angel shopping. Sam had been quietly impressed with her choices, especially the new leather jacket and tight-fitting pants Cas now wore. Dean.... well, there had definitely been drool. And whimpering. And he had even stopped mid-pie!

But it really all began after the first of what Sam would later call The Vowels Set.


	2. A is for Andrea

Cas' new look seemed to draw a lot of interest, and somewhat surprisingly the dorky angel's way of speaking did not seem to put people off. Indeed on this night they had attracted the attentions of one Andrea, which Sam found a bit disappointing because she was definitely his type, a tall leggy brunette wearing a handkerchief for a skirt and a top that would have gotten her jail time in more than one state. And she was all over Cas whilst Dean looked on with a growing frown. Right up until she suggested leaving, whereon his brother had moved quickly to grab the angel and literally drag him from the bar. Cas, of course, had just looked confused.

On getting home Dean had said nothing about it and had stomped off into the kitchen, presumably to make supper. Sam wisely kept his thoughts to himself and said nothing. But the following day he found something odd when he went out for his morning run. For some strange reason Dean had taken the lime-green stress ball that was normally kept in a kitchen drawer and very precisely sliced and diced it into eight neat pieces before throwing the whole lot out the front door.

Interesting.....


	3. E is for Eizabeth

About a week later they had a hunt that required them to stay overnight in Nebraska, which in turn led to the Three Amigos (Dean's term) hitting another sketchy bar. And damn if Cas didn't get hit on first again! Was he using his angel mojo to pull in the punters or something?

Elizabeth drifted over from what was very obviously a bachelorette party, looking about as prim and proper as her prey normally looked. Dean smirked – until it turned out the two were conversing merrily about some long-dead civilization, and she was very clearly eying Cas' butt when he went to use the restroom. Dean intercepted him on the way back to her and said loudly that they had to be off early next morning, ignoring a certain moose's eye-roll as he hustled the angel out the door.

Two days later Sam was surprised to find Dean online, and for once not looking at porn. 

“You broke something?” he asked.

His brother blushed. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

“We need a new punchbag for the gym”, he said gruffly. “The, uh, old one's all worn out.”

His brother said nothing. He knew Dean could feel the inner smirk.

"Shaddup!"

Yep.


	4. I is for Imogen

Sam didn't start to worry until three days later, when Dean came home with a face as black as thunder. Cas trailed in behind him, looking as confused as ever.

“I do not see why you took against the poor woman, Dean”, he said calmly.

“She was only trying to get into your pants, Cas”, Dean snarked. “And who the hell names their kid Imogen?”

“What would she want with my pants, Dean?” Cas asked. “Her own clothing seemed relatively sufficient.”

“What there was of it!” Dean grumbled. “I'm gonna repair that dent in the Tahoe. See ya idiots later.”

Cas stared after the retreating figure and frowned. Sam covertly checked the calendar; no, he was still on to win his bet with Charlie.

He worried slightly more the next day when he found the crow-bar on the garage's stone floor, particularly as it was bent back some ninety degrees.


	5. O is for Oliver

The only thing that was surprising Sam Winchester just then was that steam was not currently rising from his elder brother's forehead. Over at the bar, Cas was chatting amiably with the barman, call-me-Oliver. The sort of preppy student type who Dean often made fun of, and who now seemed to be getting halfway to....

Oh fuck, he was actually writing his number on a napkin for Cas. Sam braced himself for the worst, but Dean suddenly slumped into acceptance, got up and silently made his way out the bar and back to the hotel, sniffing mournfully as he went. And Sam, because he was a Good Brother, waited a few minutes before going over to Cas whilst the barman was busy elsewhere and leading him out too.

The following day Sam went into Lebanon for some shopping. He was gone for a couple of hours, and when he returned he noticed something was different. He looked around, then realized; the small outbuilding that they had long planned to demolish had gone. In its place was a neat pile of wooden planks some of which, from the looks of some of them, had been physically wrenched out of place. Sam gulped.


	6. U is for Umberto

A major hunt had taken them to a small mainly Italian community up on the edges of Chicago, and Sam noticed that his brother was a lot less enthusiastic than usual about going to a bar afterwards. Cas, bless him, was quite keen, and Sam was beginning to understand why Dean was so smitten with the guy. When he pulled that face, no-one with a soul could say no to him.

Including, they soon found out, Umberto. He took Dean's seat while the hinter was in the restroom, and was chatting the angel up in next to no time. Sam could see from the look on Dean's face that the conversation about Renaissance art was way over his head and that it clearly depressed him. He felt sorry for his brother - until he saw Dean slipping something into Umberto's drink. He knew that concoction, and the effect it had. Sure enough, within minutes of sipping it the Italian was frothing at the mouth and screaming for water, and they were able to smuggle Cas away in all the commotion.

Three days later Sam went to the firing range, and found that 'someone' had tarted up one of the targets to look like a certain Italian, and then shot at it. Several hundred times.


	7. Y is for You're Not Doing That!

Having worked through the vowels of undesired (by Dean, at least) partners for Cas, the angel came back from visiting the library to announce that he had scored a date with a truck driver called Yorke. 

“Though I think he is a little confused”, Cas said, frowning. “He says he wants me to call him 'Daddy'. He is marginally older than my vessel and definitely more muscular - 'beefy' he calls himself - so I suppose.....”

Sam jumped violently as Dean actually screamed, jumped up, grabbed the angel and dragged him bodily from the room. The younger Winchester sighed, and hoped this was not going to be another argument between the idiots. There was the slamming of the door to Dean's room and then silence.

More silence.

More silence. 

Too much silence. Sam was starting to get worried.

“Yee-hie!”

Holy hell but that was his brother's voice, which tailed off into the sort of pleasured moan that..... well, Usain Bolt would have been left trailing in his wake as Sam flew from the room. 

And the worst thing of all? If Dean had been one day quicker he'd have won his bet with Charlie! Dammit!


End file.
